jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Outta My Way
Smashin' Fashions}} Outta My Way is a song by The Misfits, and it is the very first song to appear in Jem. Appearances *The Beginning *A Change of Heart *Came on first edition Pizzazz's cassette. International versions *The Latin-American version is called "Fuera De Aquí" ("Get Out Of Here"). *The Portuguese version is called "Saia de Frente" ("Exit The Front"). Lyrics English Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, I ain't playing around Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, I've got to cover ground I've got what it takes And I'm on the attack Going after the prize And nothing's gonna hold me back, hoo Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, or you're gonna pay Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, don't you get in my way Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, I ain't playing around Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, I've got to cover ground I've got what it takes And I'm on the attack Going after the prize And nothing's gonna hold me back, hoo Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, or you're gonna pay Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, don't you get in my way Outta my way, keep outta my way Outta my way, don't you get in my way Outta my way, keep out of my way Spanish Fuera de aquí, fuera de mi camino Fuera de aquí, que no estoy jugando Fuera de aquí, fuera de mi camino Fuera de aquí, de ti mal voy a hablar Porque ahora estoy lista para atacar Y tengo una meta, y nada me detendrá, tschk-tschk, wuuh Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, o me las pagarás Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, no estorbes mi camino Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, que no estoy jugando Fuera de aquí, fuera de mi camino Fuera de aquí, de ti mal voy a hablar Porque ahora estoy lista para atacar Y tengo una meta, y nada me detendrá, tschk-tschk, wuuh Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, o me las pagarás Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, no estorbes mi camino Fuera de aquí, mantente fuera Fuera de aquí, que no estoy jugando Fuera de aquí, fuera de aquí Gallery outta1.jpg outta2.jpg outta3.jpg outta5.jpg outta6.jpg outta8.jpg outta9.jpg Videos Trivia *In the Jem animated series, a remixed instrumental version of "Outta My Way" usually plays in the background whenever a scene focuses on The Misfits, although it can also be used in several other shots, generally for comedic purposes. *"Outta My Way" is also the name of a Smashin' Fashion. * Ironically, while this was the first Misfits' song played in the series, it was also their last as a group. Further performances were collaborations only. Category:Cassette songs Category:Repeated songs Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by The Misfits